I Love You
by LucyLovesOQ
Summary: Full of heartbreaking but maybe somewhat beautiful OutlawQueen one-shots
1. I Love You

**This is the first time I've ever written a fanfiction/one-shot so it might not be that great. But I really wanted to write this because I was in a mood for something like this so...yeah.**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own anything and all mistakes are mine)**

She was there. The place she'd been trying to avoid since it existed. And yet she came here willingly. Why she did this to herself, she doesn't know. But she felt, for some reason, she needed to be here. To come here and never leave. Just forget everything else and lay down on the ground to start sobbing.

It wouldn't be as bad if he we're here. To hold her while she slowly steadied her breathing and her crying turned into deep breaths. But unfortunately, the whole reason she would be crying in the first place was because of him. Because he was gone. Because he's dead. Forever. And there she is. Standing in front of his grave, trying as hard as possible to not break down right there. To not fall down on the cold, hard ground and start weeping.

"Robin…" She started. Just saying his name was enough to make a tear fall from her eye though. She was never going to get through this.

"I- I'm sorry. I never-" her voice cracked as another tear fell. "I could never t- tell you." More tears started to stream down her face. "I- I lo-" she can't finish her words as it becomes to painful knowing that it doesn't even matter anymore.

"I thought you said you would never get in my way? That I'd be your future? How could you of given me so much hope? How could you fill me with so much happiness and have it be ripped away so soon after? I know you did it because you lo-…Robin, it hurts so bad" Tears start streaming down her face, one after another, non-stoping. Almost at a sob.

"Robin, you're gone now and I'm alone. I miss you so much!" Regina falls on her knees in front of his grave stone, beginning to sob. "Robin. Robin, please come back"

The pain shes feeling right now, in this moment, is unbearable. Memories of him come flooding back to her.

 _"A second chance"_

 _"Regina, I'm not afraid of you"_

 _"Because today is not one of those days"_

 _"We're here now; and this is true"_

 _"At least I can promise you, you won't die alone"_

 _"Our future isn't written by our past"_

 _"Regina, you are my future"_

 _"Stunning, in every way"_

 _"Bold and audacious perhaps, but not evil"_

She remembers the first kiss they shared. When he promised her that he'd get her heart back. When she pulled him in. When he pulled back and she waited in anticipation, hoping to the Gods that what she just did wouldn't be humiliating. Then, he pulled her in and kisses her again. It was the one of the most wonderful feelings she had ever experienced.

She then remembers their last kiss. How he told her she was his future. And he reached forward to attach her lips with his own. She could feel the desperation in his kiss. She felt so happy in that moment. Knowing that everything was going to be okay. Their problems were over. They could finally be happy.

She laughed sadly at how wrong she had been. The body racking tears are becoming to much. She has to lean in the grave to hold herself from completely falling over. "Please, Robin…just come back to me."

More memories flooded into her mind. The first time Robin had risked his life to save hers. How at the exact moment he saw she was in danger, he was already charging at the man causing it. She was so shocked at the time and she couldn't think. The next thing she knew was that Percival was dead, but Robin was soon to be too. She remembered how badly he had been bleeding. How she almost lost him that day.

But that doesn't matter anymore. He really is gone now. No matter how much they had been through and how much happiness they had. It was gone now, and they will never have it again. It's gone. He's gone.

This is getting to much. Why was she remembering all these things? She had to leave. This was a bad idea. She tried to pull herself up with the tombstone since she was to shaken up to get up on her own. She stood there for a second to try to gain her balance once again. She was finally able to stand without any other support, but she was still crying uncontrollably. There was no way around it. She would just have to leave and wait until she couldn't possibly produce anymore tears.

She turned around and started to walk away. But before she could get away from the graveyard completely, she heard a loud, continuous noise coming from behind her. She turned around again, this time facing the grave, and she was almost blinded with a bright blue light, shooting up from Robin's grave. Her eyes flickered closed quickly with instinct. The light slowly dimmed until it went away completely. What, or should she say who, she saw standing there in the lights place made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Robin?" She sounds desperate as hell but she doesn't care. She needs to know that this is actually him and it's not just here eyes fooling her.

"Regina" Robin sighs, smiling at the same time.

Regina starts running towards him as fast as she could. She finally crashes into him, almost knocking him over to which he chuckled at softly.

"Robin" she says again, this time from relief and not disbelief. Shes crying again, but for a whole knew reason. Not that it would matter even if she was crying from sadness, not right now. She's in his arms again. Finally back with him. She buries her face in the crook of his neck and tightens her grip around him. Almost suffocationg him. But he returns, pulling her as close to him as possible.

"I love you." Robin is barely able to make out what she said through her muffled tears but he knew what she said. And somehow he was happier than he already was.

"I love you too. I love you so much, Regina." Regina pulls back just a tiny bit so can see his face and starts crying again at his words. Smiling so much it's starting to hurt. She looks at him, brown orbs meeting blue, nothing but love in his eyes.

 _"I'm just trying to memorize you like this"_

 _-"Like what? Nervous and alarmed?"_

 _"No. With love in your eyes_ "

She still hasn't processed what just happened. One second she was sobbing at Robin's grave and the next Robin just came back to life somehow and told her he loved her. But she doesn't get much time to think as he pulls her in for a kiss. It's gentle but passionate. They pull away once they need a breath and lay their foreheads against each other's for a while until Regina buries her face into his neck again.

Robin lays his head against Regina's and they stay there holding each other, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms again after all this time. Neither of them talk, just standing in silence, until they both say for the second time, but in unison,

"I love you"


	2. Valentine

**Author's Note: This one-shot if for ouater on twitter for the OQ Love Valentine's Day gift exchange ^_^ I hope you like the gift :) Along with anyone else who is reading this, hope you like it :) There's a lot of Roland in it, especially at the beginning, but as it gets farther, there's more and more OQ. Don't worry. Also, I'm sorry if some of the parts seem a bit rushed, I started to run out of time and I needed to speed up before Valentine's Day :(**

 ***All mistakes are mine***

 **(Set in the missing year)**

Regina was looking up at the - her - apple tree in front of her as she heard a faint noise. It sounded like some sort of yell. She turned around to see where it was coming from when she saw the little boy running towards her. Roland. He got closer to her, so she bent down to pick him up with a big smile across her face, and he hurled himself into Regina's arms with one last "Gina!"

Regina chuckled a little as she stood up with Roland still in her arms. "You seem to be a hurry, don't you?" she asked him, slightly playing with the curls in his hair. He was nuzzled into her neck until he pulled away with guilty eyes. Oh no. He ran away again, didn't he?

"Roland," she looked at him, questioning him, "did you run away from Little John again?" He looked up at her, looking guiltier than before.

"That he did," Regina jumped slightly when she heard an all too familiar voice just meters in front of her. Robin approached her and his son, looking directly at Roland. Regina noticed he was panting a little too. He probably spotted Roland and started chasing after him. That would explain why Roland was so eager to get to her.

"I told you not to leave John again when he's watching you," Roland the looked over his shoulder at Robin and said, "But I wanted to see Gina." She'll never get used to that, but she's glad. It always warms her heart a little every time he says something like that. Or even just calls her "Gina." She'd of course burn anyone else at the stake if they called her that, but Roland was okay. He always said it so adorably it didn't really matter anyway.

"Roland, you need to at least ask John first. I'm sure he'd say yes," Roland turned back to face Regina and he just sat there. She looked at him, confused. But her confusion went away just as Roland whispered, "Maybe if I don't move, he'll forget I'm here. Go 'long with it." She had to muffle a chuckle she felt coming up, but she couldn't stop the small smile cross her lips. She lifted one eyebrow in amusement at him, trying to also hide the laugh she felt building up again.

~Robin POV~

Robin watched as he let himself laugh a little at his son's words, luckily Roland wasn't looking. Smart boy he thought. Roland still wasn't moving in the Queen's arms. He was still hoping Robin wouldn't notice he was there. "I still see you, Roland."

"Dangit," Roland let out his little puff of defeat. He over exaggerated a sigh and put his head down. But he still didn't try to get down from Regina. He was still trying.

"Roland, it's late anyway. You can see Regina another time," Regina shot up a glare towards Robin, but all he did was smirk back.

"It's _your majesty_." That hardly seemed fair, though. Roland could call her whatever he pleased, and Robin was stuck with "your majesty" or he'd almost get a death threat?

"I'm the only one allowed to call her that!" Roland piped into the conversation with his arms crossed against his chest, looking at Robin with a scowl. Robin put his hands up in a surrender at his son's scolding, "Sorry. I didn't realize," he looked over at Regina, again with that smirk. He knew he wasn't supposed to call her that. And judging by her unamused expression, she knew he knew never to call her by her first name.

Robin looked back over at his son again, he had the exact same expression as Regina had. It took a lot of Robin to not laugh at how alike they looked at that moment. Or even smile at that matter, because it was also a little adorable. He pushed aside the amusement he got from their facial expressions and tried to talk to Roland again, "We really should get going, Roland. You have to get to bed early tonight too."

"Why?" Roland asked, his previous anger all gone by now.

"Remember, we have to help Princess Snow set up tomorrow for the party."

"What party?" It was just then when Robin realized that he never told Roland about, what was it called... Valentine's Day? He thinks that's what it's called.

"You're helping with that?" Regina's voice pulled Robin out of his thoughts, as he nodded in response to her question, earning him an eyeroll in response. He wandered why that was such a bad thing, but then again, the Queen didn't like any party or ball, or any celebratory event Snow planned for them all. So he didn't think too far into it.

"I'll tell you once we get you back to the camp, okay?" Roland gave a quick "No" then buried himself back into the crook of Regina's neck. Robin sighed at the... third? failure to get Roland out of Regina's arms. Regina looked up at Robin with some sympathy, he figured because she knew how hard it is to get a child to get to their bed.

Regina looked back down at Roland again and whispered, "What if I let you sleep in a room in the castle tonight?" Roland's head popped up, he had a big grin on his face. He looked to Robin, as if asking for permission, and Robin nodded. Roland looked at Regina again and Robin mouthed a thank you to her, receiving a acknowledging nod from her.

"Alright, I know just what room," She bent down to set Roland on the ground again, and held onto his hand, standing back up. Then she starting walking towards the castle, signaling Robin to follow her.

They got to the room, on the same floor as Regina's Robin noticed, and Regina let go of Roland's hand. Robin was the first to walk in, opening the door. Then was Roland, and Regina stood just outside the doorway, kneeling down to get eye level with Roland when he tugged at her dress. "What?" she asked.

"Can you come with me and Papa to help decorate for that...um-" Robin helped, "Valentine's Day party," Roland nodded and said, "that," Then looked at Regina with the most pleading eyes Robin had ever seen his boy give to anybody. Regina looked at Roland, sighing a little. Robin knew Regina didn't want to help decorate, and Robin was just about to say something to Roland when Regina beat him to it and said, "We'll see," and that seemed to satisfy Roland enough. He got a big grin on his face again, and Regina smiled.

Again, his son and Regina looked exactly alike, and Robin had to stop himself from getting the grin the two in front of him had on their faces.

Regina stood again right before saying goodnight to Roland, to which Roland immediately said goodnight back. Regina looked over at Robin and waved a goodbye, and Robin returned, saying "Thank you" again for the room. And she just mouthed a no problem. When she left, she closed the door behind her, not without making sure Roland wasn't standing at the doorway anymore.

"So what's Valentine's Day?" Roland looked up at Robin, still having that giant smile across his lips.

Robin chuckled lightly at Roland's enthusiasm and then patted the bed, motioning for Roland to sit on lie down on it, and Roland did as instructed.

"Well, basically, it's a day where you celebrate your Valentine or you ask someone to be your Valentine and then do something special for them."

"But what's a Valentine?" Robin felt a bit stupid when he realized he didn't explain what that was, when it's basically what Roland asked it the first place.

"A Valentine is a person that you... Well, love. And on Valentine's Day, that's when you do something fancy for them, get them a gift, and they do the same. If you don't already have one, you can ask a person to be your Valentine. That's what that is." Robin finished his explanation with a smile. But when he saw Roland's expression, his smile fell. Roland was looking down, sad, pouty lips.

"What is it, my boy?"

"What if when you ask someone to be your Valentine, they say no?" Robin wasn't really expecting that to be honest. Roland seemed too happy to even actually think about anything like this. But he couldn't have been sad about that. Did he have someone in mind?

"Are you thinking of anyone to ask?" Roland nodded slowly, somewhat guilty. "Who?" Robin was curious now. Who could Roland think to ask as his Valentine?

Roland whispered a faint name, "Gina," of course. Now it made sense. Robin knew Roland had nothing to worry about when it came to her saying no, though. He knows Regina enough by now that she knows she'd never turn down an offer as great as that.

"Well, I don't think she'd say no," Roland looked up at him, asked, "Really?" He truly was an adorable little boy. His eyes were completely hopeful and his grin was slowly appearing again.

"Really," Robin said with a reassuring smile, "Now you need to get to sleep, alright?" This time, Roland nodded and didn't put up any fight. Didn't try to sit completely still thinking Robin might not know he's there, Robin thought with a little chuckle.

Roland, already on his bed, pulled the blankets onto himself, needing a little help from his papa when he almost got stuck between the comforter and an extra blanket. Once he was situated his his bed, Robin whispered goodnight and Roland said the same back to him, as his eyes started to droop closed. And soon, Robin's started to do the same.

Robin figured that since it was pretty late, and there was nothing he needed to be doing at the moment, he'd let himself fall asleep. He went to the other bed in the room, once he was sure that Roland was asleep, and lied down, not falling asleep yet, not before taking off his boots and coat. Since he wasn't at his camp, he had nothing to change into. That was something he realized just before letting Roland go to sleep. But he didn't bother, it was only one night. They could manges, especially with the help of these unbelievably comfortable beds.

Once he had got all his unneeded clothes off, Robin pulled the covers over himself and just lied there. Just thought. If Regina would help him and Roland decorate. If Roland would ask Regina to be his Valentine, more so how, actually. His mind started drifting into possibilities as sleep started to overtake him. And then he fell completely asleep, the earlier thoughts becoming dreams.

~Regina POV~

Regina woke to a small tug at her covers. Her eyes slowly opened as she heard a whisper "Gina?" She turned her head and saw Roland standing next to her bed. "Hi, Roland," She was a bit confused as to how Roland got in here but she didn't mention it when her eyes started to focus more and she saw the boy's father standing behind him. Robin probably broke them in here. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were coming to help me and Papa help decorate," He stared up at her, the biggest smile on his face, and Regina didn't think it'd be this early when she'd have to get up. But she was basically already up, and she couldn't bring herself to say no to him about this.

"Of course I'll help," Roland beamed up at her and looked back to look at Robin, "See! I told you Gina'd say yes!"

"That you did, but we should probably get going ourselves," Roland looked uncertain, until Robin reassured, "Your Majesty, " He looked over at Regina and gave her a small glare, getting one in return, "Will be down once she gets ready, we'll go and get a head start while we wait for her, alright?" That seemed to make Roland feel better and he started smiling again. He turned to Regina again and said "Bye Gina!" before turning again and started towards the door.

Regina started to sit up on her bed when Robin stepped closer to her, "Sorry for breaking in," she knew he wasn't sorry, he had that smirk on his face that showed her that her assumption was correct. "And thank you for agreeing, Roland kept asking to come in here and ask you all morning, he definitely wanted you to help," Regina smiled a little at the fact Roland wanted her company so much. But that smile turned into a scowl when Robin finished with, "And I was kinda hoping you'd come too," before winking and walking out the door to catch up with Roland.

Regina just got down to the ballroom when she saw Snow, Un-charming, Robin, and Roland, all puting pink and red hearts everywhere, some pink streamers, even the chandeliers were decorated. She looked around, disgust on her face until she spotted Roland with pink streamers tangled around him, and Robin helping him out. That had to make her chuckle.

But then Snow turned and saw Regina standing at the doorway, started walking up to her. "Isn't it great," Snow said with her usual overly happy and hopeful voice. "No," was all Regina could say. Everything in there just looked too... happy.

"Oh come on, Regina. Doesn't it just make you happy?"

"Quite the opposite," Regina saw Roland finally get untangled, then changed her answer, "Well, that part's alright," Regina motioned her hand towards Robin and Roland and Snow turned her head back and saw Roland spot them both standing there. His eyes lit up and he started running towards them, Robin following behind him.

"Hey Roland," she smiled as her beamed back at her. She knew he was always happy to see her, but he's unusually so in this moment. Maybe it's just from Snow? No, if that were contagious, Regina wouldn't still be utterly dreading helping hang up the pink and red decorations.

Roland looked back at Robin and she saw Robin nod with a smile. Roland turned back to gave her and she saw Robin smiling at her now. She would've gave him a glare, but she thought this had to do with Roland, and she wouldn't dare be mad at that.

Roland reached down into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a wrinkled up, dead daisy. He almost looked somewhat embarrassed as he tried to subtly throw the flower aside after he saw it in its wrinkled form. But he got his big, cheeky from back as he gave the piece of paper to her.

Regina smiled and opened the folded paper, her breath hitching a little as she sees what it says, Will you be my Valentine? Henry would always do something similar to this every Valentine's Day, every year it'd be something different. Regina was almost certain that he did this exact same thing one year, when he was around four years old. The first year he actually had at least a little understanding as to what Valentine's Day is.

She stared down at the piece of paper in her hand, her smile started fading just a little and she saw Roland start to drown out of the corner of her eye. She quickly brought the smile back as she almost started to feel tears. This reminded her too much of Henry, and when he was little. Before the time when he only saw her as a monster.

The fact that Roland had done the same thing Henry had, had warmed her heart, and at the same time, basically crushed her with the realization of Henry being gone. She hadn't thought about it for a while, had been good about putting thoughts like that out of her mind, but now it was almost impossible.

~Robin POV~

Robin saw Regina's face change when she read what the card said. And almost instantly he knew what - who - she just thought about. Her son. She never talked to him about Henry, just that once when they first had to break into the castle, but he had seen the way her expression went blank, all too fast. Her eyes were always very expressive too. That was the main way he could tell. And he knew now that this was one of those times.

He didn't know why, but he did feel a little guilty. She was fine before she read that card, that had to be the reason she thought of her son. He doesn't know how that caused it, but he did let Roland write it. Helped him spell the words. And for that, he felt responsible.

Robin could see Regina hesitate for a second before looking back at Roland, her previous blank face gone, but it was still there in her eyes. She looked at Roland and said, "Of course," then giving a big smile, one to match Roland's. They looked so alike it was unbelievable.

Roland lunged towards his "Gina" and hugged her, her squeezing tightly back. One thing Robin noticed though, causing his grin to dwindle, was when Regina's face was out of Roland's sight, her smile completely faded and she closed her eyes slightly and bit her bottom lip. It almost looked as though she was trying not to cry. Robin's eyebrows knitted together with concern written all over his face. But that went away, replaced with a fake smile, when he saw Roland start to move his way out of Regina's arms.

Immediately when Roland pulled back, Regina was back to grinning as much as was possible and Roland returned the same big grin.

"Did you hear that, Papa?" Roland exclaimed, turning to Robin.

"Yes I did, my boy. You've gotten quite lucky," Robin shot a wink and smirk Regina's way, and he was surprised to see he didn't even get an eyeroll in response. He ignored it though, he didn't want to say anything with Roland there anyway. And He didn't think Regina would be too happy with saying whatever it is with Snow in the room. He knew her enough by now that he knew better than to do just that.

Roland nodded and then turned back to Regina again. "Are you still going to help decorate?"

"Well, Ro-" Robin got cut off by Regina as he was about to reason with Roland about Regina staying here, he didn't want her to have to help if she clearly didn't want to, "I'd love to. That's why I came down here, isn't it?" Regina smiled again, but Robin still saw the subtle pain in her eyes.

~Regina POV~

It is the reason she went down there, and she'll be damned if she says no to helping just because she felt pain again from remembering about Henry. She'll just have to suck it up.

And that she did, as she hung up hideous pink and white garland around the walls, red hearts every where, and put a temporary red and pink tint on the chandeliers with her magic.

Only once did she feel a tiny prickle at her eyes, but that always went away when Roland came over to her. Started talking and helped her hold the end of the garland.

Though being with Roland and seeing him so happy about it was great, she was grateful to be done. It was somewhat a relief as she left the ballroom, feeling a tear settle in her eye, and she was able to let it go.

She was back at her apple tree, at almost midnight, just sitting there. The same day of hanging decorations. Just after she finished basically sobbing in her room, ignoring Snow's knocking on her door telling her to go down to dinner, then later asking if she was okay when she wouldn't answer.

But now, now that she was at her tree, all was... Alright now. Not as she liked it, but for now she was better than she had been a few hours ago. And that was enough for her.

"Milady?" Her eyes screwed shut and she internally cringed a little at the fact he just called her that again, and the fact that he even just showed up.

Never turning to face him, she said, " _Your Majesty_ , and what do you want?"

"I saw you down here and I figured I'd come down and check," what did he mean by that? She always came down here, it was normal. He didn't need to check anything. It's not like he knew the real reason she's here right now anyways.

"Check what?"

"If you were alright," she turned to face him now, a little suspicious of all he knew, and she asked, "Why wouldn't I be?"

His answer was definitely not what she wanted to hear, and she silently cursed herself for letting someone know about this, "I saw your expression change when you read Roland's card. It's the face you always get when you think about Henry. And then you acted different the whole time we were decorating, then you didn't come out of your room the whole day. So I figured I'd come down and see if you're alright, when I saw you standing here."

She looked at him blankly now. How did he notice. Why, out of all people, did it have to be him? She didn't really know what to say so she just tried, "I'm fine. Now go."

And as she thought, that failed, "Oh come on, you can do better than that, Regina." She can lie much better than that, but right now she didn't feel like wasting her energy on something like this. She turned her head around, facing the tree again without saying a word. But she didn't hear him leave, so she finally gave in and said something, "I could. But it doesn't matter. Now go."

Robin still wasn't talking and for a moment, she thought he had left already and didn't hear him, but she heard a small sigh behind her and that confirmed her earlier thought was wrong.

"I'm not leaving," God, he was stubborn wasn't he? Though she was too, she figured, "Not until you either come up with a better lie, or tell me why that card reminds you of your son so much."

Regina sighed, closed her eyes, and opened them again as she began to spin around, her whole body this time. Now looking at the insufferable thief in front of her. "It has nothing to do with-"

"I know it doesn't, that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to ask about it."

Her anger only got bigger. It was none of his business anyway. And to be fair, he apparently already knew enough. He didn't need to know everything. Why did he even want to know so badly?

He continued to look at her, waiting for a response she assumed. "Why the hell do you even care? And you already no more then enough so just leave me alone."

"No. And I care because I don't know the reason why a card with so little on it made you think of Henry, and I'd like to know. You were also locked in your room the whole day, which, as a person, I got concerned. Especially because I knew it was about Henry." She got caught a it off guard from that. She almost felt another tear from thinking about Henry again, and she didn't need this. She just got done crying. Her weak time was over. She bit her lip a little and tried to hold back the tears she felt as hard as possible for the time being.

~Robin POV~

Robin saw a quick glisten in her eye, but it went away as quick as it had come. Again, he felt guilty for that. He was, after all, the reason she's thinking about Henry again.

But when she started talking again, he got pulled out of his thoughts, "Fine, if it'll get you to finally leave me alone. It reminded me of Henry because when he was Roland's age, every year on Valentine's Day, he'd always do something special for me. The first year, he did the exact same thing Roland had. At the time, he didn't completely know what Valentine's Day was, so he just did that simple thing. Being reminded of that, when Henry was little and didn't see me as The Evil Queen yet, just his mother, it hurt. And the fact that he doesn't even know I exist anymore," her voice cracked and he heard he gulp before she continued, "it doesn't help. That's why I locked myself in my room. That's why I acted weird the rest of the day after Roland gave me that. Will you leave now?"

He was surprised by her answer. He never actually expected her to answer him. He thought that she'd eventually get overly annoyed of him being there and she'd poof him away or something. But this, this he didn't expect. And as he processed fully what she said, he started to feel that guilt again, and now sympathy.

He looked at her with concern again, not saying a word. He watched a stray tear fall from her eye, she didn't even try to stop it, and he swallowed thickly. This was technically his fault. He didn't know why he cared so much, but that didn't really matter right now, now did it?

"I- I'm sorry." She didn't answer. It was weird to see her like this. Without her usual regal stance, her wall built up around her, her eyeroll and glare at every word he said. He didn't like it. And he knew what he was about to do would probably get him killed, but when he saw another tear stream down her face, he couldn't stop himself. He walked forward and reached his arms out, slowly at first, but she didn't move, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Still, she didn't move, just stood there, not reacting at all. He started to squeeze a little tighter, and that's when she finally lifted her arms too, hugging him back. He felt her move her head into the crook of his neck, and then heard her softly start crying. She's going to hate him in a couple of minutes when she's back to normal. He's sure of it. But right now, in this moment, he's alright with it.

Roland spots Regina the next day just down the hallway while they were going to the ballroom for the Valentine's Day party. It truly started at 10:00 p.m. But Snow let it start a little early so Roland could be there for some of it too.

He run off, catching up to her. With a small chuckle, Robin follows close behind Roland. Regina spun her head around, stopping her walking, she must've heard Roland running towards her, and she smiles once she saw it was him.

Roland crashed into her, when he finally got close enough, and hugged her knees. She wasn't quick enough to bend down and fully hug him.

He pushed back again, looking up at her. Grinning as much as possible, he asked, "are you coming to the party? You said you'd be my Valentine. And I think that means you have to go with me."

Robin looked at her with sympathetic eyes again, but as soon as she saw them, she looked away, giving an annoyed eyeroll. He knew she'd do this, but this way, she knew that meant she was back to normal again. Her usual sassy, thief hating self.

"Yes, actually, I was going there. I was going to wait for you."

Roland ready struggled to contain his excitement, and he almost jumped up, but he was able to just say, "Let's go!" Before running off to the ballroom.

~Regina POV~

Regina chuckled as she watched Roland dart off. But her smile went away when she saw Robin pass her, smirking as he did so

She followed him. Passing him just before the turn in the hallway, then he sped up, going past her again. What the hell was he doing? She walked faster, passing him. Then he did the same to her.

"What are you doing?"

"What? Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about," he sent his immensely annoying smirk her way, and so she glared over at him.

"There you are!" he smiled this time.

"What?"

"You're back to normal again. I can tell by your 'I'm going to burn you alive if you don't quit making that annoying as hell smirk' face," and just when he finished that, he of course smirked again.

"When was I not 'normal'," she knew exactly what he was talking about. But quite frankly, she didn't want to remember that at all.

"Pretend it didn't happen? Okay, I'll accept that, I guess. I still know it did, though. So I don't see what doing that will really do for you," he looked over at her, just before entering the ballroom.

She was just about to respond when she heard Roland yell a "Gina! Here!" And she started walking to him, leaving Robin there with a smug smile on his face.

She did have to admit that this room was... Alright now that the different, non pink or red, games and activities were out.

Roland directed her to Apple bobbing and he got around three apples out of the barrel in one and a half minutes. Regina getting two more than him in only one minute.

He was determined to be her score though, and they were there for the majority of the time they were there. Roland had a high score of 4 apples in one minute before it was 8:00 and Robin walked over, telling Roland "come on, we need to get you to bed."

Roland's face immediately fell, but Regina assured him that she'd have Snow keep the apple bobbing here so they could do it tomorrow.

He nodded and walked off with his Papa, saying goodbye to Gina.

She stayed there, and waited for Robin to return so she wouldn't just sit there doing nothing while she waited for people to show up. The party didn't actually start for another two hours or so. She figured rolling her eyes at someone for fun would be better than sitting there and staring.

Then she saw him walk through the entrance. Walking over to her.

"So... There's not much happening."

"Well no one's here yet so..."

"Yeah. And are you really going to acknowledge what happened last night?" He looked at her with a questioning look, and she sighed. She really didn't want to, but she guessed it wasn't that bad. As long as he didn't tell anyone, that is.

"I won't not acknowledge it. But I swear, if you tell anyone, I will chop your head off," she said it so sincere, with a warning look. Making sure he knew she wasn't playing around. Because she did not know what she would do if someone knew she actually cried in that man's arms.

"Fair enough," he sighed and looked around, then suggesting, "You know, we could do one of these games while we wait," before she could protest his statement, he said, "it'd be better than sitting here for two hours doing nothing."

She thought of it for a moment, debating whether or not to actually do something with him. Then, finally agreeing with a fine.

They both stood and started walking around f to try and find a good game to play. The walked around for only thirty seconds before Robin yelled over to Regina to go over to him.

When she got there, she saw him with arrows in his hands and five targets lined against the wall of the ballroom. He looked at her with a big, goofy grin on his face. He bent down, picked up a bow and handed it out to her, waiting for her to take it.

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised, amused at how happy he was over this. "Really?"

"What? We could make a deal to make a game. Please?" In all honesty, she did kinda want to do that, but she needed to know what the deal was first. She wasn't agreeing to anything she'd regret later. And though she did believe she'd win, she knew there was a very high chance that someone who is known for their bow and arrow could probably beat her.

"What would the deal be?" He thought for a moment, then spoke up again, "You can choose whatever you want me to do if you win. I don't know what I'd make you do if I win ye- wait," he paused for a second, and before she knew it, he started smirking at her again, causing a subconscious eyeroll for the third time that day, "If I win, you have to hug me... Again."

Oh God. Of course he'd choose that. She contemplated it for a second, thinking of some things she could make him do if she won. And eventually, she agreed on the challenge, thinking of a million humiliating things he would have to do, "Fine. Now what exactly do I do to win?"

"You mean _try_ to win," he paused and looked over, earning one of her famous glares, "Hit as close as you can to the middle, and I'll try to beat it. If I do, I win. If not, you win," that seemed a bit sketchy to her, but she didn't care enough to say anything about it. She knew her way around a bow. She did have a good chance at winning. But with magic, fireballs and her fists being her only weapons in decades, she was a bit rusty with this.

But anyways, she took the bow out of Robin's hands and took an arrow out of his other. She walked to the red line next to Robin, signaling where she was supposed to stand, put the arrow on the string of the bow, and pulled her arm back. She aimed the bow at just the right angle, and let go. The arrow shot onto the target, right in the middle. Regina smiled triumphantly, and looked over at Robin.

"Hm. Better than I thought," he looked at her, almost as if he were checking her out, but then she noticed he was looking at the bow in her hand down at her side. She handed him the bow as he reached out to grab it.

Then, he walked to the same red line, loaded the arrow that was in his hand, and lifted his arms. He aimed a little as he pulled back the string and arrow. It only took a few more moments before he let go of the arrow. It flew towards the target, and to Regina's shock, it split Regina's arrow right down the middle.

Now was Robin's turn to give her a smug smile. Regina gulped and looked at him with the most defeated face she'd ever given anyone.

He kept smiling and said, "So you just wanna get it over with?" She nodded slowly and he opened his arms. She walked closer and slowly wrapped her arms around him, feeling his do the same around her. She despised it for a second, but then she noticed he did feel quite nice. His arms were just really strong around her. She remembered the night before, when they had been in this same position, she felt safe for some reason at the time. And she did now too.

Her heart started beating faster as a certain thought crossed her mind. She was truly, truly going to hate herself for this. She knew it. She didn't even really know why she didn't absolutely hate herself for even thinking of it. But when Robin squeezed just a bit tighter, she did it. She lifted her head up and kissed him. Just as she had done so, it felt as if something just clicked.

~Robin POV~

Robin pulled back and looked at her, confused. But when he saw her breathing heavier, and biting her lip, he leaned back in. Their mouths landing onto each other, his arms moving up a little to her hair.

Well this definitely isn't what he expected to happen, though he wasn't complaining.

They both pulled back again and just looked at each other. Until Regina leaned in again, harsher this time, crashing her lips against his. He felt her tongue against his lips, hoping for an opening, and he opened his mouth. Her letting him in also.

They stayed like this, in a routine. Making out next to the bow and arrows, right in the middle of the ballroom.

They apparently didn't think about how the door was opened and they were in clear view of anyone who walked past. Especially someone who walked in. Snow.

When they pulled apart for the tenth time, catching their breaths, Robin saw Snow. Standing at the entrance of the room, giving a big smile. Regina must've saw Robin's wide eyes looking behind her, and Regina looked back to see what he was looking at.

Well. Regina can't blame him for this one. She's the one who kissed him.


	3. Black is my Color

_**I am aware this I really bad, I apologise. But I felt like posting something painful plus someone asked to see it so here it is.**_

 _ **Also, this is basically just me rewriting Robin's funeral. A few obvious points saying this is an AU mainly because some memories stated in here didn't actually happen. Or the actual scenes were different than how I have them in here.**_

 _ **All mistakes are mine. I hope you somewhat like this :)**_

She can't believe she's wearing this now horrifying color. Can't believe this day actually exists. All black, long black, lace decorated dress. Laced hat falling over the front of her face, purposefully put there to help hide the tears starting to once again stream down from her eyes. High heeled black shoes. His favorite pair.

She watched as four of his Merry Men carried his coffin down the makeshift aisle next to her. She tried as hard as should could to keep yet another tear from falling. The lace covering her eyes wouldn't be stong enough to hide sobbing and if that one tear fell, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop that very thing from happening. She tried to look around the room for something to concentrate on, but all she saw was the photo of his face, right next to where they were taking him in that damn coffin. Her eyes locked there for a moment. She felt he was still somehow there and she reveled in that feeling. That thought was interrupted however when Little John and the others set down the coffin he was lying in.

She needed to get her mind off of the fact that her soulmate was motionless inside of a box soon to be buried in the ground.

Her mind went back to her clothing, the only thing she thought could stop her crying as everything else here is just reminders of him. Forest. Trees all around. He smells– smelled like forest. No, her clothes were safe to think about.

All black.

"You're right. Black definitely is your color."

His voice echoed in her head as she subconsciously jerked towards the coffin, almost starting to run, stopping quickly as she felt all eyes on her.

Black is her color. He knew it was too. But now, now it seems like the biggest punch in the face you could ever receive.

She tried to think of something different. Something other than black, god anything than this black dress for her true loves funeral.

White. White is the opposite. White is happy. White.

A mistake. How much she wished she had the chance to wear white. Standing in front of him in a white dress. In that exact setting outside most likey.

But black is her color. And she knows it always will be. White won't ever have a chance to be worn on her. She realizes now that brutal truth. Time and again, black will be the color she is forced to wear.

Regina's thoughts stopped as one of Robin's Merry Men approached the "box" holding her dead lover. He looked down as if to say something, but he didn't mouth a word. His eyes closed and he stood there, motionless. It looked all too familiar to her. She's only greatful this casket wasn't open. She'd have been gone by now if it had been. Still, that man looking– no, his eyes weren't open– with his head pointed towards her Robin. The sight looked just like him as he died, right in front her. And his dead body lying on the ground next her as she tried desperately to wake him up through blurry eyesight.

Her eyes squeezed shut as the memories started to take over her head even more. Robin's dead, unmoving body came vividly into her mind, somehow less blurry than she had actually seen him through her tears at the time. It had to stop. She shook her head and her eyes opened and she felt a son coming on as she let herself cry just a little as she couldn't hold it back completly.

There's no way she would get any closer to that coffin. She can't. Can't say anything to him. To his no longer living body.

Her thoughts stopped though, and her heart hammered in her chest as Roland, his precious little boy, walked to that godforsaken wooden casket carrying his lifeless father.

His hands went to the top of the coffin and he stood there for a moment. Regina thought he was about to walk away once he turned around. But then his lip started quivering. And his yes turned glassy. The sight in front of her broke her heart. That poor little boy. Now an orphan at only four years old. She wanted to run to him and eclose him into a tight hug but John beat her to it. He picked Roland up and walked away from Robin. Roland had just about started screaming but John was able to soothe him quick enough.

Henry, Regina didn't realize walking to her, gently put his hand on her back. She looked to him and he said to her "it's your turn." Her 'turn.' She hated that. He turn to stare at the man she loved inside of a box? She's been doing that this whole time. But Henry just looked at her. He knew what she was thinking. Regina sighed and walked to Robin.

One foot away. One foot away from him. She was so happy only a few hours ago. Now everything is just dark. Like her clothes. Like the coffin. It was all black as well. Only a few sliver spots around it's border.

Black and silver. The pain today just doesn't end does it? The memory of him flooded into her brain, "stunning" that day she wore a black and silver dress. That dress was his favorite of hers. Did he ask for those colors? No, that day was so recent. He wouldn't have known this death would happen. That day was only three days ago. That day he proposed. That day she was filled with hope. If only she knew that be once again ripped away from her.

"Papa!" She heard Roland and her gaze snapped to him. John struggled to keep hold of him but he was eventually able to.

Seeing him like this completly shattered her. She wished she could have spent more time with Roland before his father was snapped away.

Regina looked back down. She didn't know what to say. How to say anything. It was hard enough to just look at him– at the box.

She stood, closed her eyes for a moment and let a few tears fall again. The words came without her fully processing it, "I love you." She let out a whimper then and she jerked forward a little as she started to sob.

She had to get away, but the last thing she wanted to do was go away from him, not until he answered her. Standing there, uncontrollably crying (as quietly as she could. As long as everyone stays behind her, they can't see her sobs), stupidly wishing she would hear an "I love you" back.


End file.
